User talk:Zannabanna
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hotel Transylvania Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella 00:26, July 14, 2012 Hey Hey Hollywood, So Sony Entertainment is offering us some cool merchandising opportunities for this property- specifically they want to give us access to some flash Hotel Transylvania games which would be playable on this wiki, and they want to give us some merchandising kits (basically a swag grab-bag) so we can run a giveaway contest on this wiki. These promos would definitely help drive traffic to this wiki and get you a lot more editors for the future! Are you open to running this events on your wiki?? Please get back to me as soon as you can! Peter 22:18, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hey there Zannabanna! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development. With the recent announcement of some Hotel Transylvania game tie-ins, we thought it would be great to spruce up this wiki any way we can to make sure it grabs some much deserved attention and is easily accessible. While I think the site looks great thus far, I would love to make some changes to the main page. Improve the wordmark and skin, add some improved navigation content, and fixing some proportions. I will likely starter later this week if that's alright. If you have any input or suggestions, just let me know on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin? Thanks --The Benster 01:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I got your message I got your message about being an Admin. I'd like to help however I can! I even have a suggestion to make. Can we somehow merge the Hotel Transylvania "movie" and "film" articles together? They both talk about the same thing, and I we don't have an article about the actual hotel itself yet. I'd be glad to get one started it you like. Queenbean3 (talk) 20:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ICY WONDERLAND ...is a spam article and needs to be deleted.Queenbean3 (talk) 23:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Awesome I've been wanting to see this movie the more I learn about it. What looks goofy at first gains interest as we look at the details for the characters. +Y 00:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Hi! How would you feel about adding a section for blogs on the main page, or even having a Community section on the nav bar for people to get to it? It seems like there have been some recent blogs including one in August about a contest that people might have wanted to read. Let me know and I'll add it for you :) Gcheung28 (talk) 17:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Wikia contributor Hey, I just wanted to let you know some Wikia contributor (96.240.249.135) has been deleting stuff from pages and adding rude things on them. I changed them back to the way they were but I wanted to let you know so you could block the person, that way their "edits" wouldn't continue. It's obvious you worked hard on this wikia and from personal experince, I know how sucky it can be to have to redo everything. Fyeahspectra (talk) 23:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC) did jonathan end up marrying mavis in the end cause the way the were all standing at the end of the movie it looked like a wedding and drac and john were singing something about the only thing u zing is a wedding ring so does that mean they got married please let me know 12:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) did jonathan end up marrying mavis in the end cause the way the were all standing at the end of the movie it looked like a wedding and drac and john were singing something about the only thing u zing is a wedding ring so does that mean they got married please let me knowJames73737 (talk) 12:14, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Where Can I go to chat with you Since this wiki has no chat, I was wondering were I can go to talk to you. I really want to talk to you about this wiki so, you may respond on my talk page. Thank you. 00:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks...I'll help by editing the other article!Hope this wiki is success! Yo, we need some other admins here to remove the spam and block the spammers User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls : Queenbean3 did very nice work but I don't know where she is now User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls In hotel transylvania, dracula know is that the existence of "zing" before he does read the book martha offered a mavis for its 118 years Affiliate Hi! Just to let you know I have made this wiki an affiliate of the Selena Gomez Wiki. This wiki is featured in the main page and navigation sections of the wiki. Please tell me if you don't mind that I did that. Also, if it is okay with you, may you please display the Selena Gomez wiki somewhere on this wiki? Thank you and please reply soon. [[User:ArianaGrandeForever|''' ArianaGrandeForever ]] 08:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) [[User:ArianaGrandeForever| ArianaGrandeForever ''']] 03:36, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Um, hi, do you know if there's anyone who can help me edit an article? I'm sort of new here and I'm working on fixing up the Werewolf Kids article. Emiemi345 14:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't specific enough; I mean I need someone to help me with the layout, and I can't access the info template I created when I go to edit, that and I think I put the template in the wrong place. Emiemi345 18:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply 2 It's the template that shows the info for the pups (appearance, personality, etc); Maybe it's not called a template, sorry, I must really be messing up my words today xD dear zannabanna thank you for that message but i did no editing i just left a comment like anyone else Reply 3 Actually I figured out how to acces the info box (the thing I was talking about). Sorry for bothering you help ok i will be making a lot of pages but i am not good at editing, could you go thruogh them and help *gargoyals *mouse cheese are two of them as well as *118 thank you 18:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC)javapython 18:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Poll? I kind of want to know what fans of the movie here think on this poll. Is there a way to get it so I get feedback? Thanks! Potter Question If you could sort Mavis into a hogwarts house, which house would it be? Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin 22:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You Vandal! Hey you! you rewrite Mavis's page to something inappropriate to children. You know Kids were reading this!! VANDAL!! Comments I just wanted to ask a question regarding to the comments section on this wiki. I notice when I scroll down to the comment section there's some people cursing and swearing. Can there at least be a policy to maintain the inappropriate language away from the comments section. As you already there are some kids who comes to this wiki. -Aquamarine Sparkle Hey, just wondering if you're still active around here since Hotel Transylvania 2 is right around the corner. A few of us have been doing our best to prepare the wiki in time for the sequel. Vector7707 (talk) 22:27, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Vector7707 Hey, If you're looking for some admins I'd be happy to help. Vector7707 (talk) 22:35, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey, just wondering if you have considered making me an admin. The sequel comes out this friday and people will most likely be (and already are) flooding to this wiki when it comes out. I just think we should get our act together and get some people to start deleting the inappropriate/unneeded pages and spam comments all over the wiki. It will make the wiki look more professional, and maybe even atrract more contributors. :) Thanks, Vector7707 (talk) 21:35, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for admin status! I will do my best. :) Vector7707 (talk) 20:40, September 29, 2015 (UTC)